LOS PATAKIS
by AnimistRella
Summary: Esta historia tal vez cambié de clasificación T a M en algún momento, dependiendo como avance la historia, ya que pasaremos por todas las etapas de la adolescencia de la rubia. La fiesta de XV años, la curiosidad sexual, la presión social, las tentaciones: drogas y alcohol, entre otras cosas mas por las que uno pasa a esa edad.


**Disclaimer:** «¡Oye Arnold!» es una serie animada que fue producida y distribuida por la cadena «Nickelodeon» (1996 – 2004). Creada por Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados a los creadores y responsables originales.

Cambios Notables.

Primer día de clases en la Ciudad de Hillwood. Una chica rubia se encontraba todavía en cama, hasta que perturbaron su sueño unos golpes propinados a las afueras de su habitación.

«¡Helga, despiértate de una buena vez o llegaras tarde!» le gritó una voz grabe que reconocía bastante bien. Era nada más y nada menos que Big Bob.

La rubia gruñó y giró sobre sí misma hasta quedar boca abajo sobre el colchón de su cama. Tomó la almohada y la apretó con ambas manos sobre su nuca en un intento por impedir que aquel estruendo llegara hasta sus oídos.

«¡HELGA!» le gritaron de nuevo, y la rubia cerro los ojos aun con más fuerza. «¡MAS TE VALE QUE TE LEVANTES, NIÑA!»

—¡YA VOY, BOB! — grito la rubia finalmente, cediendo hacia la presión de su desmesurado padre.

Cuando ya no recibió respuesta –lo cual no le sorprendió–, retiró la almohada de detrás de su cabeza y se sentó decentemente sobre la cama. Sacudió con su mano izquierda su pelo largo y rubio en su cabeza, alborotándolo un poco. Bufó y se levantó de la cama.

Se calzo sus pantuflas, que eran de un ligero tono rosado, y camino con pasos pesados hacia la puerta. Tomo su toalla de baño y se dirigió a la ducha. Se lavó, y dejo el agua tibia correr por su cuerpo para relajarse. Y sí que necesitaba relajarse…

Desde que ayudo a salvar el vecindario las cosas cambiaron. Ahora Big Bob le ponía más atención, y a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera decirlo, no era buena atención. Su padre ya no la confundía con Olga, y no la ignoraba tanto como antes, pero aun así lo hacia la mayoría de las veces. Las pocas veces que le ponía atención era en cosas triviales, como que la chica fuera puntual y responsable con respecto al colegio, no quería que ahora que atraía más atención de los ciudadanos –por haber salvado el vecindario– su hija cometiera algún error, y lo dejara en ridículo o con una «mala imagen». Y no solo eso. Desde que la chica había sido golpeada por la adolescencia atraía atención que no quería y por ende no era bienvenida por parte de los adolescentes masculinos de Hillwood, y uno que otro hombre un poco más mayor que ella.

Ni ella ni nadie habían esperado que la adolescencia le favoreciera tanto a la rubia. Claro que Helga había esperado evolucionar de cierta forma, pero no esperaba ser tan «bendecida» por la Madre Naturaleza. Y al principio no era consciente de ello por sí misma. Se dio cuenta hasta que los chicos comenzaron a chiflarle, a dedicarle miradas poco propias y a acercársele coquetamente, claro que esto lo hacían solo los que no la conocían del todo bien, y no sabían de lo que la chica era capaz cuando la sacaban de sus casillas.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Con el paso de los años su vestimenta había cambiado también. Ahora no llevaba vestidos, y evitaba las faldas a toda costa. Más que nada porque si en algún momento se le ocurría propinarle una patada a alguien corría el riesgo de mostrar su ropa interior, pero aun así tenia algunas, pero los evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Por otro lado, shorts y faldas-shorts le iban de maravilla, pero ese día opto por unos jeans lisos de mezclilla deslavada y una playera como las que acostumbraba: de manga larga, tan largas que le cubrían parte de las manos, dejando casi solo sus delgados dedos a la vista, pero de tela ligera, tan ligera que no le daba calores de más y que permitía ver un poco el contorno de su ropa interior, pero era muy tenue, había que poner cierta atención para notarlo; esta era lisa y de color frambuesa. Los colores negro, blanco, morado, guinda y rosa se apoderaban de su closet… y también de su habitación.

Su habitación, como era de esperarse, también había cambiado con los años. Había pintado las paredes de color morado oscuro, sus cortinas eran largas, caían hasta el suelo agraciadamente, y eran de color vino. La chica había optado por esos colores ya que a veces le gustaba escuchar música o hablar consigo misma en la oscuridad, o a veces, simplemente le apetecía tomar una siesta a plena luz del día, y con esos colores en su habitación, si cerraba la puerta, las cortinas y apagaba la luz, el cuarto quedaba en una completa y confortable oscuridad.

Después de vestirse, se calzo sus tenis blancos con rosa claro y se paró frente a su espejo. Tomo el cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por su cabello rubio…, aunque este también había sufrido cambios. Le pasaba de los hombros y aunque aún llevaba el flequillo de siempre, este ahora estaba teñido de un color más oscuro, haciendo un contraste hermoso con el tono rubio-claro natural de su cabello y resaltando sus hermosos rasgos faciales. Se amarro el cabello en dos coletas y salió de su habitación.

—¡YA ME VOY A LA ESCUELA! — avisó a gritos, como era ya costumbre y dejo la casa azotando la puerta.

* * *

_Rella: Un capitulo corto. Tómenlo como una introducción. Solo es una descripción necesaria de como ha evolucionado Helga._

_Deben saber ya, que Los Patakis está basado más en Helga que en otra cosa. Y así será este fic. Estaremos muy al pendientes de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Helga y su evolución como persona. Desde su fiesta de XV años, hasta el fastidio que pueden llegar a ser las hormonas, la presión social, tentaciones y otras cosas mas..._

_Pueden parecerles un poco _«_fuera de personaje_»_ algunas cosas pero quiero que antes de quejarse sobre ello, piensen que han pasado casi seis años desde la serie. En seis años la gente cambia. Así que no esperen una Helga ni un Arnold 100% de acuerdo al de la serie original._

_Para que sepan mejor mi idea de como luce el cabello de Helga en este fic, échenle una mirada a mi foto de perfil o avatar. La de la foto es Leah McFall, una participante de La Voz UK. Justamente así luce su cabello en este fic, para mí._


End file.
